


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Ruuger



Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta's final confrontation with Bester, and what comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere during the Telepath War (for sake of the story, I'm ignoring the Telepath trilogy) with vague spoilers for the last season of B5 but none for BtVS.

And suddenly it was over.

When the telepathic link finally broke, Lyta collapsed against the wall, her knees too weak to support her as she sunk slowly down on the floor.

It was over.

That was all she could think about, the thought bouncing around inside her head in an endless loop. It was over. After all these years it was finally over.

It was over. Bester was dead.

Lyta took a deep breath to calm herself and with a shaking hand brushed away the lock of hair clinging to the sweat on her forehead. Even then, she never looked away from Bester's body, unable to trust him even in his death. He was lying in a broken heap across the room. His neck bent to an odd angle, his face frozen in mid-scream, his crippled hand uselessly reaching towards his PPG. And his dead eyes staring back at her, full of horror.

She smiled.

Lyta could still feel echoes of him in her mind, trying to pull her with him as he faded away, but with one casual thought she erased him, closing that final door between them for good.

She closed her eyes and waited for a few more minutes until the pounding in her chest eased. When she finally had her breath back, she braced her trembling arms against the wall for support and pushed herself up. Bringing down an ex-PSI-Cop had been almost too much even for her, and when she wiped her face with the back of her hand, she noticed that her nose was bleeding. She stared at her hand, the red stains bright on her pale skin, and shuddered.

She had little time for recovery, however, knowing that the cameras she had disabled on her way to his quarters would soon be discovered, and so after quickly tidying herself up, she gave Bester's body one last look and slipped out of the room.

Lyta made her way out of the dome unnoticed, constantly telepathically monitoring her surroundings as she navigated the narrow corridors towards the transfer station. A transport tube was just pulling in on the platform when she arrived there, and she slipped in under the cover provided by the late-afternoon commuters.

She took a seat near the exit, finally allowing herself a moments rest as she leaned her head to the window and closed her eyes. On the next stop, she felt someone take the seat next to hers, but a light scan didn't catch any strong emotions from him towards her, and so she kept her eyes closed, allowing herself to relax again.

"That was quite impressive what you did back there."

Her first reaction was to lash out with her mind, to cripple the man speaking to her before he could turn her in to the authorities, but his mind was slippery, foreign, and she couldn't grasp it.

"The way you made him feel what his victims felt just before they died?" He continued, oblivious to her mental spike, clapping his hands in appreciation. "Even Edna in accounting was impressed and believe me, it takes lot to impres Edna."

She turned to look at the man sitting next to her. He was alien, but not any kind that she had seen before, his grey, horned face just as strange to her as his mind had been.

"What do you want?" She asked, almost laughing out loud when she realised what she had said.

The man looked at her curiously. "It's satisfying thing, vengeance, isn't it? Crushing the mind and body of the one who scorned you. Has a kind of zen quality to it. But what is left after vengeance, after it's all said and done? Nothing. No purpose in life, just emptiness and a cold slice of left-over pizza eaten alone on a Saturday night." He looked at her in the eyes and smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is D'Hoffryn, and I have an proposition for you."


End file.
